naveedmianfandomcom-20200214-history
Naveed Mian
“If you don't build your dream, someone will hire you to build theirs" - Tony Gaskins Naveed ''' (born January, 1999 (01-07-1999) 20), also known as '''Naveed Mian, is a Pakistani American Media Entrepreneur from Maryland. He is friends with many powerful entrepreneurial, Hollywood and Youtube personalities and CEO's. Education Naveed is a junior in college and is double majoring in International business and Foreign Policy and has his double minors in Social and Political Science from Howard Community College. About Naveed was born in Lahore Pakistan and was raised in the providence of Gujranwala until he was 4 years old in which at that age he came to the United States with his family for a better life in the state of Maryland. Naveed is known as the Co-Founder and partial share holder of a membership based corporation called Adapt Media Solutions and is also known as a Talent manager who has worked with numerous social media influencers such as Bryce Hall, Soloin, Different Culture TV, The Minorities, Taylor Holder, KingVader Brittanya Razavi and Juhahn Jones on numerous social media projects. Naveed has helped many small YouTubers reach great social media followings and milestones. His very first project was with a channel called "Different Culture TV", the group came to him in December 2018 when they had 1,000 subscribers on their channel asking Naveed to manage and help them reach 100,000 subscribers in a year due to his experience, connections and business/marketing knowledge. Naveed started managing the group and soon after he took his YouTubers to Los Angeles to help them understand different worlds of Maryland and LA. In 9 months Naveed managed to help the channel accumulate over 80,000 subscribers almost meeting his 12 month promise mid 2019. As time progresses Naveed has indicated that he would like to move away from the YouTube world and focus on the corporate business world. Naveed as of 2019 is a apart time talent manager and a full-time entrepreneur focusing on his start-up company. Adapt Media Solutions L.L.C. Adapt Media Solutions was founded in the early summer of 2019 by a group of young outward thinking entrepreneur individuals. Naveed was recruited to assist in the drafting of the overall progression and idea generation of the company by a GoPro/ Junior MBA cinematographer who had seen Naveeds entrepreneurial work through numerous A-List celebrities, YouTube and business personalities such as Zain Jan a 24 year old CEO of a $24 million solar installation company called SunGrade Solar in Las Angeles, California and Muhammad (Moe) Razavi founder and CEO of a $50 million clothing empire 187Clothing in Las Angeles, California. Adapt Media Solutions, LLC was created to revolutionize the way businesses utilize technology, media and content marketing. Since Adapts soft launch in early 2019 they have been gained major attraction in the business Community following their big name clients, being executives at Keller Williams, Re/Max executives, the board of directors at NVAR (Northern Virginia Association of Realtors) and a few financial institutions. Adapt Media Solutions specializes in High definition Cinematography such as Home Walk-throughs, Business Montages, Drone Footage, Promotional Videos. They have also been known to specialize in Media Marketing, business consulting and overall real-estate media production and promotion. Adapt helps create/ produce state of the art promotional and marketing content geared towards prospects and clientele for corporate entities.